Dingdong n' Lani
Dingdong n' Lani is a Philippine musical variety show produced by the IBC Entertainment TV which airs every Sunday at 9:30pm on IBC. The show is hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, it aired its pilot episode on April 26, 2014. The show also broadcasts worldwide through Global IBC. It features several music guests ranging from established acts to veteran singers. It become the longest-running and top-rated musical variety show on Philippine television history every Sunday night. About the show Two of Philippine showbiz’s biggest musical legends will partner up this Saturday nights, as IBC brings them via one of its biggest shows of the year. Regarded as one of the most outstanding concert performers, this multi-platinum recording artist/songwriter/director and total entertainer as the world renowned singer-songwriter and one of the newest Kapinoy, Dingdong Avanzado writes a song based on the life of a letter sender as well and multi-awarded singer and recording artist Lani Misalucha sings love songs by request from OPM, Pinoy rock, jazz and classical will surely delight in Lani's unique vocal prowess. 'Synopsis' The original prince of pop Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Misalucha will now join the forces of musical variety show on Philippine television for a night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. It features the power combination of the original prince of pop and the Asia's nightingale in one musical variety show for the first time ever. Features several music guests ranging the finest singers. The show features various segments of songs and dances appealing to the Filipino’s natural love for music and singing. The format of the show is fairly simple: the two stars showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances and quick interviews. The first of its kind on Philippine television, a musical variety show that aside from featuring the legendary duo, will also have known performers singing their songs while several features, portions, and musical production numbers that cater to the audiences. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Also featured are live singing of the hosts and performers with a live band on special episodes. Hosts *Dingdong Avanzado *Lani Misalucha Guest *Darius Razon (May 4, 2014; top balladeer of the 70s sing Heto Na Naman Ako and Ibigay Mo Na) *Rafael Centenera (May 11, 2014; singing Basta't Ikaw) *Freddie Aguilar (June 22, 2014; singing Napakasakit Kuya Eddie and Magdalena) *Josh Santana (June 29, 2014; singing Basta't Kasama Kita and When You Love Someone) *Gin Rum N' Truth (July 6, 2014; singing Kalayaan) *Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskul Bukol (July 13, 2014) *The Lover's Melody (July 20, 2014) *Anja Aguilar and Miguel Aguila (August 17, 2014) *Janella Salvador and RJ Jimenez (September 29, 2014) *Basil Valdez and Joey Albert (October 5, 2014) *Gino Padilla and Jenine Desiderio (October 19, 2014) *AfterImage and Sampaguita (November 2, 2014) *The CompanY and Steven Curtis Chapman (November 23, 2014) *Ronnie Liang, Rachel Alejandro, Jose Mari Chan. Pilita Corales, 1:43, Jay R, Janella Salvador, Veejay Aragon, Princess Velasco and Raymond Lauchengco (December 7, 14 and 21, 2014) *Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (December 14, 2014) *The Lover's Melody, Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Victor Anastacio and Bobby Yan of T.O.D.A.S., Shanne Velasco and Arvin Ventanilla (December 21, 2014) Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Lani Misalucha) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (Dingdong Avanzado) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won References See also *100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC’s 54th Grand Anniversary in ‘It's Partytime′ *Dingdong Avanzado topbills IBC-13's 54th anniversary activities *Powerhouse Programs on IBC-13’s Panalo Weekend *IBC-13 unveils cast of Christmas special 'Awit ng Pasko' *Mr. Dingdong Avanzado, Ms. Lani Misalucha turn show into telethon, raise P30M for Typhoon Ruby victims *Kapinoy stars featured in ‘Dingdong n' Lani’ Christmas Special this Sunday *Dingdong Avanzado *Lani Misalucha *IBC *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Philippine television shows External links *Dingdong n' Lani Website *Dingdong n' Lani on Facebook *Dingdong n' Lani on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts